Even the Difficult Times
by maidenpride
Summary: One shot. Add-on to 5x19 (Intersection). Two missing episode scenes between Sharon and Andy, looking at the impact of this hit and run case. Discusses Andy's addiction triggers and the impact of an old case.


As everyone filed out of the new media room, Sharon touched Andy's arm causing him to halt.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you sure you want to go through with dinner tonight?" She asked softly.

Andy felt a little confused by the tone of her question. "It's a little late to cancel now. I made the cake last night. I thought you wanted Patrice and Provenza to come over?"

"I just mean, I know this case is going to be hard on you and I don't want to have company over if you need a meeting. Or if you just want to have sometime alone." Sharon didn't want to come off overly concerned, but she knew this case might be a trigger for Andy. "A dinner among friends would be nice, but maybe not this evening."

Andy pulled Sharon into a hug, "Sharon, Gracie will always be with me. I carry her around every day. There are a lot of similarities between these two cases and that certainly left me with a bad taste in my mouth, but there's a big difference too."

Sharon looked up at him quizzically, "What's that?" She inquired. Off-hand she knew there were several obvious differences between the two cases, but they were still eerily similar in her mind.

"You. I'm not going back to any empty house when this case is over. I'm coming home to you, and to Rusty." He said with a beaming smile.

She smiled back, "And I'm glad you're coming home to me. I just don't want you to feel like you have to entertain this evening, that's all."

"Sweetheart, thank you for thinking of me and for remembering Gracie's case, but truly I'll be alright. We will catch the dirtbag that did this and hopefully bring the family some closure. Tomorrow I'll go to a meeting and leave some flowers for Gracie." He pulled her close again and rocked together for a moment before Sharon took a step back, as much as she enjoyed the contact and despite being alone they were still at work.

"Ok, well we will go forward for now unless something comes up with the case. Or if you feel like you aren't up to it," she stopped him before he could protest, "I know you're fine now, but we've only just begun digging into this case and your feelings might change as we learn more."

He put his hands up in compromise, "Fair enough. I will let you know if we need to postpone our evening."

Sharon shot him a smile and walked back out into the murder room. Andy looked back up at the screenshot of the fiancé's social media page and shook his head. The young man was way too young to die, and his heart broke for the young woman that wouldn't be walking down the aisle with him in a few months. Being engaged again gave him a renewed sense of sadness for the weight of her loss. He was glad Provenza was the one giving the notification, while he could do it it wasn't one he would have gotten through easily. His thoughts drifted back to Gracie and the time he spent with her parents, it never got easier.

Several hours later Sharon came home to find Andy working on dinner preparation.

"I see dinner is still a go," she stated as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, we do need to eat and I definitely don't want to let this fresh rainbow trout go to waste," he said with a smile pulling her back close to him before she could walk away, "Honestly Sharon, I'm doing alright. The case is rough, but we knew it would be, it's tragic as they often are, but it's not triggering me to want to go out a hit up a bar." He knew that's what she was really worried about, and it was a valid concern.

When they first started dating he was very open and honest with her about his triggers, things or cases that could incite the need to drink. He wanted her to know so she wouldn't be caught of guard if he needed to spend an entire evening away at meetings. Andy never had a serious relationship since becoming sober, and he wasn't sure how to be with someone when those urges became overwhelming. His sponsor gave him some tips, the biggest one was communication. _If she knows you're struggling she can help you,_ Tom told him. It seemed like simple advice at the time, and initially he had taken it for granted. It wasn't long after that conversation though that the urge did come up, he talked to her, talked to Tom and went to more meetings and it helped him get through it. At first he was concerned about burdening Sharon with his alcoholism and the continued work it took to kick the addiction, but with time he came to find she actually appreciated it. It turned out that with Jack she never knew what the root of his addictions was, and every time he fell off the wagon it felt like a surprise. With Andy she appreciated the information, it helped her feel more comfortable being around him.

"Ok, well let me go change out of these clothes and I'll come help you set the table," Sharon patted his chest and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Sharon wait," Andy threw the kitchen towel over his shoulder and double-checked the oven before turning towards her, "I need you to know that remembering Gracie could never make me drink. Gracie could never be a trigger for me. It isn't just because of how she died, being hit by a drunk and all, but it was how sweet and lovely she was as she died. She reminds me that despite all the darkness and demons in the world, there are still good people. She makes me want to be a good person and help other good people hurt by the darkness. I appreciate you thinking of me during this case, and of Gracie, but I know it was because you were worried that I might want to drink the wine at dinner or take off to the liquor store. Anyways, we agreed to always talk about this and I didn't want our guests to arrive without having a chance to tell you that." He said still standing a few feet away, his eyes searching her face trying to see if she understood what he was telling her.

Sharon felt her eyes well up from his words, "Thank you for telling me Andy. You're right I always want us to talk about your addiction. I like knowing and being included in that part of your life. The dark and difficult times are just as important as the good ones. I'm glad that Gracie isn't a trigger for you, and believe me when I say you are making her proud. You are a good man, a good fiancé, father, cop, and person. We will find the person that did this Will and make this as right as we are ever able to make it." She stepped back into the tiny kitchen and put her arms around him embracing him. "I love you Andy. I'm so proud of you," she whispered into his chest.

"I love you too Sharon. Thank you for being here with me and for understanding. I know addiction isn't an easy thing to deal with and given your past it makes it more of a challenge, but know that I appreciate you every day."

They stood together wrapped in one another's arms until the buzzer went off. Andy was the first to step back, "Now you go get cleaned up for dinner and I will baste the fish. Dinner should be ready in 15 minutes," he gave her a light tap on the bottom causing her to throw a devious smile over her shoulder.

"Hmm, too bad we have guests coming over," she replied without looking back but let out a chuckle as she heard him groan.


End file.
